


Jack Hellzone: Birth By Death

by J_A_Phillips



Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [8]
Category: Original Work, Tokusatsu
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Mind, Brutality, Character Turned Into Vampire, Clawing, Consensual Death, Creampie, Deepthroating, Deflowered, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, School Uniforms, Schoolgirls, Scratching, Skull Fucking, Snuff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violent Sex, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Follow-up to Superhero Tales: Jack Hellzone, as the titular character learns a bit about one of the vampires he fought, and the horrific way she became what she was.





	Jack Hellzone: Birth By Death

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to casualshadowjr for a few suggestions given for this story when I presented it to her a few months ago. Particularly a few alterations that better fit Cammy being a pretty blatant homage to Carmilla.

A single, orange motorcycle pulled up to the burning field in the middle of the night. Its driver, a man in black, leather biker gear with a jack-o-lantern spray-painted onto his helmet, dismounted the bike. Walking up closer to the raging flames, he reached up and pulled his helmet off, revealing an African-American man with burns and scars all over his face. A terror to all who saw him, good and evil: Jack Hellzone.

"...SERIOUSLY?!" Jack yelled out in his raspy voice, standing before the flames that, from above, could be seen to be actually tracing the image of a jack-o-lantern. "Gotta admit, you got balls calling me out like this! Why don't we get with the introductions, then?!"

A few moments later, Jack heard a flicking sound coming from a tree a few yards away. Looking over, he saw a figure in what looked to be a black coat made of flame retardant material leaning against the tree, flicking the cover of a lighter off and on. Jack could barely make out the person's face, but from the pale complexion, and the fact that he was keeping himself so well protected from the flames, despite being far enough away from them, he may not have known WHO this was, but he know WHAT they were.

"...A vampire, huh?" Jack inquired, taking a few steps closer. "Not like you folks to play with fire. The whole ashes to ashes treatment, and all that."

The figure said nothing in reply. Getting a bit closer, Hellzone looked the man's coat over. At first, he'd thought that maybe this was a member of the Necros Organization, the underground crime family made up almost entirely of vampires. And yet, despite dressing in a black coat, usual attire for one of their members, nowhere could he see their symbol: A gold cross laid upside down with a bloody X crossing it.

"...So, not with the Organization?" Jack observed as the one who had called him out finally pushed himself off the tree. "For a second there, I thought this was revenge for busting the fuck outta their operations more times than I can count."

"...I'm not with the Necros Organization," the man acknowledged, pulling back his hood enough to expose his dark goatee and blue eyes, "but this IS about revenge."

"Ooh, cryptic!" Jack mocked, pretending to bite his nails. "What HAVE I done to get on your naughty list?"

"You killed someone I cared for," the vampire explained. "Someone I brought into this world. Someone I watched over as though she were one of my own, and whom I was proud to see join the ranks of the Organization."

Jack rolled his eyes, cleaning out his ear with his pinkie. "Uhhh, I've slayed a LOT of vampires. You're gonna have to be a BIT more specific."

The vampire grit his teeth, which became sharp fangs as his skin turned pure white and his eyes a fierce-looking amber. "It wasn't even five months ago! She had long, dark hair, and a spirit all her own!"

Jack blinking, snapping his fingers. "OH! Right! The psycho bitch in the quintet that were trading weapons!" Hearing the vampire growl angrily, Hellzone let out a short sigh. "...Look, I dunno what you two had going for you. Maybe you were like her stand-in dad, or her stand-in boyfriend, or, gag me with a pitchfork, BOTH, but she knew the score. I can say a lot of shitty things about the Organization, but every single member knows that their next mission could be their last. Plus...she was a COMPLETE murderous psychopath! Not a lot of room for sympathy there!"

The vampire clenched his fists, straightening out his body. "...You'd feel differently if you knew her as I did..."

* * *

**27 Years Prior...**

Standing before the door with a rather imposing-looking doorbell resembling a goat's head, Carmella gulped hard. She could feel her heart beating so hard that she could swear her chest was bouncing slightly. She knew this was one of the last places on Earth that she should ever, EVER be. If her parents knew who the person who lived here was, and that their daughter was standing before this person's door, they would lock her in her room and never let her out for the rest of her existence.

Ironically, it WAS her existence that was precisely the reason the young brunette woman, having just turned 18, was here. She'd been told all throughout her life that, when she turned 18, she could make her own life decisions. Of course, the issue with that being that, people may SAY that, but then you turn around and do something they don't want you to, and they tell you that you can't. They take that power away from you. Nonetheless, she believed it when she was told she could make her own life decisions now, no matter what anyone said. And this would be the single biggest decision she would ever make in her life.

So it was, with a shaky hand, that Carmella reached out and pressed the button on the doorbell. As she waited to see if anyone would answer, she looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt a bit. She didn't know exactly why it was that she'd decided to come in her Catholic school uniform. Especially since she'd gone ahead and informed her teachers that it was unlikely she'd be returning to school. And yet, she couldn't help but feel like she NEEDED to be wearing it here.

After what felt like an hour, but was likely less than half a minute, the owner of the house came to the door, opening it slightly as he peered out at Carmella. "...Can I help you?"

Carmella again gulped, feeling a bit intimidated. "Um...M-My name is Carmella. I heard you do...special services for people."

Before Carmella could continue, the door closed again. Her blood turned cold at the thought that her sources either had been wrong or had horribly pranked her, or perhaps that the man inside had no interest in assisting her. She felt herself warm up again, however, as the sound of a chain lock being slid open could be heard, and the door opened all the way, now fully revealing the goateed man in long black hair and black leather pants, his chiseled and hairy chest on full display to her blushing face.

"...Inside," the man ordered, his sharp eyes staring into Carmella's soul as she hurriedly did as she was told, the door closing behind her. "Have a seat."

Her knees shaking slightly, Carmella took a seat on a black leather couch, quickly taking notice of the man's love of leather and how it seemed to radiate throughout his furniture as he stood before her, arms folded. "I'm Maxim. Let's make this clear right now: You know what I do, correct?" Carmella nodded, and Maxim could tell by the excited-yet-terrified look in her eyes that she did, in fact, know. "And you know there are no take-backs. I'm not even talking about after the deed. I mean, we start, we don't stop until it's done. So decide for yourself right now if this is what you really want."

Carmella's blood once again felt icy cold. She knew what Maxim was saying. Basically, he was giving her only one chance to say this wasn't what she wanted after all, in which case, she could walk out of here right now. She looked at the door, thinking it over in her head, before turning back to face the man standing across the living room from her.

"...My whole life, I've felt like something was different about me," Carmella explained as Maxim nodded in understanding. "Like I didn't fit into society's parameters of what a person should be when they hit adulthood. You know what it's like to hit 18 and feel that way, right?"

Again, Maxim nodded. "Like they'll either break you into being what they want, or reject you entirely."

"If those are my choices...then fuck them," Carmella muttered. "They can reject me all they want. They can deny my existence. But I decide how my life ends, not them."

"I was the same way," Maxim admitted, unfolding his arms. "...So, what's her name?"

Carmella's eyes widened, her face turning bright red, as she'd been caught completely off-guard. Still, Maxim could tell he was right on the money. This town's population was heavily Catholic, and VERY unforgiving to its youth for any sort of 'sinful behaviour'. He'd even heard rumours of 'corrective therapy' being employed on people like Carmella. If her 'friend' had been taken away from her, or worse, then it was no wonder she was standing in his presence.

"...I had someone who could give me what I needed most back then," Maxim acknowledged, putting the young woman a bit more at ease. "If he were here now, he might do the same for you. So that responsibility falls to me, then."

Carmella nodded in understanding, loosening her tie slightly as Maxim walked up to her. He motioned for her to stand up, his eyes fixed on hers, and she did as he commanded, rising to her feet. He slowly leaned in close and smelled her hair, causing her to shake slightly. Despite his pale complexion, she could've sworn she saw some additional colour add itself to his skin as he took in her scent.

"But you need to understand, this is a two-way street, and I need to get something before you can have what you want," Maxim reminded the girl as he ran his fingers through her hair, her eyes cast downward. "...Take your clothes off."

Carmella bit her lip before looking back into Maxim's eyes, now realizing exactly why she'd chosen to wear her school uniform. "No...I want you to take them off."

"If I take them off, you won't be wearing them again," Maxim noted coldly. Carmella said nothing in reply, to which the man finally let himself smile darkly. "...Alright then."

Grabbing her top in both hands, Maxim swiftly tore it apart, earning a shocked gasp from Carmella at how easy it was for him. He then did the same with her bra, her skirt, and her panties. With that done, he pulled her shoes and socks off, tossing them into the pile of torn up clothes. There was no question now for either of them why she'd worn her uniform there: So that he could tear it off. So he could forcibly part her from that part of her existence. With her clothes torn off, he examined her body, and it didn't take long for him to notice something most people could never tell with their bare eyes, but he could.

"You're a virgin," Maxim announced, earning a blush. "I will not be gentle, just so you know. A big part of my job is to break you, after all. In body and in mind."

Carmella shook slightly, but quickly regained her composure. "...I understand."

With that bit of conversation out of the way, Maxim grabbed Carmella by the hair and forced her down to her knees, smirking a bit as she winced from the pain. Reaching down, he unzipped his fly, letting his rather large penis flop out. It still wasn't fully erect, and Carmella quickly understood her role at the moment. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and began to administer tiny licks and kisses all across Maxim's shaft.

Maxim couldn't help but at least release a tiny moan at the feel of the young woman's lips and tongue, but he likewise couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He quickly reached for Carmella's chin and forced her mouth open a lot wider before shoving his cock into her mouth. She let out a yelp, not expecting to have him do this so soon, but did her best to adjust to the change in the scenario, sucking on his penis as he pushed it in and out of her.

Maxim grunted like an animal, holding onto Carmella's hair tightly as he skullfucked her. It was all he could do to make sure he didn't send his cock piercing through the other side of her head, as that would ruin whatever plans the two had after this part was over. After a while, though, he felt he was sufficiently hard and wet, and withdrew from the young woman's mouth, letting her catch some much-needed breath. Still, she'd managed rather well, considering, and was able to regain her breathing pretty quickly, which led him to his next observation about her.

"This isn't your first time giving someone a blowjob," Maxim noted with a smirk as Carmella looked away in shame. "I assume you and your 'friend' used prosthetics, unless she has something VERY interesting about her?" Carmella's teeth chattered slightly, feeling a bit ill as Maxim went on. "So, if you were willing to do THAT, why not let her have you, then?"

"I-I was scared," Carmella answered honestly. "Scared of how it'd feel. Scared of...a lot of things. Now, I just don't care enough to be scared anymore..."

Maxim grinned devilishly. "No...Not yet, anyway."

Carmella nodded in understanding before being pulled up to her feet and guided into another room. Maxim hit a light-switch, revealing the room to be his bedroom. His bed looked like a normal king-size bed, but Carmella could see that it had shackles attached to the posts, and she could make out varying dark stains on the blood red bedding. As she was pushed down onto it, she could immediately tell what the stains were from, just from the smell: Blood and semen.

Looking at Maxim, the schoolgirl watched as he removed his pants and walked around the bed, shackling her wrists and ankles to leave her limbs spread out. He then crawled up onto the bed and knelt onto his knees between her legs. She felt her heart pound hard enough to shake her whole body. This was it. He was going to take what he wanted, and then give her exactly what she wanted. And both were going to hurt like hell.

At that very thought, Maxim grabbed hold of Carmella's hips with both hands and thrust himself inside her like a spear. Immediately, he popped her hymen like a balloon having a massive tack shoved not only through its side but through its entire being. She let out a horrid scream, tears quickly forming in her eyes, as blood leaked out her now defiled vagina, and the worst pain she'd ever endured in her entire life ravaged her nervous system.

"S-Slow down!" Carmella screamed as Maxim began the process of violently pulling and pushing his cock out and in of her. "Fucking shit, it hurts so much!"

"Yes, it does...!" Maxim groaned, plunging balls deep inside of the brunette. "Just like it hurt me when I was your age! You'll never forget this pain...but you WILL learn something far greater soon enough!"

Carmella cried, tossing her head. In truth, she knew that it would be something like this. She knew, and she came anyway. Because she didn't care anymore. She just wanted everything to be over. And yet, as she was there, being practically raped were it not for her consent, she realized that, if she had the option, she would've preferred...

"Would you prefer you were being taken by your lover?" Maxim inquired, grabbing her roughly by the hair and forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do you wish it was her instead? Would it make this less painful for you if it was her doing this to you?"

Carmella just sobbed, unable to answer. Maxim continued to thrust inside of her, rocking the bed hard, and felt up the rest of her body with his free hand, all while keeping his eyes on her. As he did, her blood warmed as the image of her lover appeared behind him, watching her, practically consuming her with her eyes. Eventually, while the pain never truly left, she could feel something else in her core: Tiny throbs of pleasure. They were growing bigger, and running throughout her body. And they were unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Having her friend there, watching her be taken so roughly, was causing her to become excited, even if she knew on some level that she wasn't really there.

As the pleasure was quickly joining the pain racking Carmella's body, she began to push back against Maxim's thrusts with her hips, getting more of him inside of her. Seeing that as evidence that she was past the initial phase, Maxim stopped long enough to undo the shackles, letting her wrap her arms and legs around him as he took her. He began to suck and nibble across her skin, leaving hickeys all over her body that throbbed and ached in the best of ways. She moaned in delight, her eyes unable to look away from her lover's as she began to stroke herself at the sight before her.

"You always wanted it to be her, didn't you?" Maxim whispered into Carmella's ear. "You wanted her to deflower you, to take you to the limits of pleasure, and then return the favour threefold?"

Carmella nodded, despite her shame, as Maxim went on, continuing to caress her curves. "It wasn't mere love. It was the desire to OWN her. To make her your property. But society would never allow that. And that's why you've come to me, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Carmella sobbed, letting her true feelings out as her friend smiled upon her, taking her own nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. "I wanted her to be mine! I wanted to mark her as mine! I wanted every man in the world to know she was mine, and that they could never have her!"

Maxim nodded, licking the edges of his teeth as he sensed that Carmella was starting to get close to her climax. "It's nearly here...! Let it all go!"

Carmella groaned and screamed, grinding Maxim's cock deep inside of her. As she bounced with his thrusts, his body slowly began to turn from simply being pale to chalk-white. His ears began to expand and come to a point. His deep blue eyes were now amber. And his canines were now long, sharp-looking fangs. His eyes were fixed on her neck, and his thrusts were becoming wilder, to the point where Carmella thought for a moment they might actually break the bed.

"Cum!" Maxim roared, feeling himself ready to do the same. "Sign the deed to your soul in your own bodily fluids!"

Carmella shut her eyes tightly, letting one last tear run down her face. "...Goodbye...Tasha!"

With a mighty wail, Carmella arched her back and ran her nails down Maxim's back as she felt herself release on his penis. Mere seconds later, she felt two things. The first was that, from her squeezing, Maxim likewise came violently, filling her insides with his spunk. But what was far more pronounced, adding searing pain to the pleasure of the orgasm still rocking her body, were the fangs stabbing into her neck, drawing blood from her.

Instinctively, Carmella kicked out with her legs and tried to push away, even though this was what she wanted. Maxim held her tightly, though, keeping her locked in place as he drank from her. Her vision blurred as time seemed to slow, and she wasn't sure exactly how long she was kept in that tight embrace. However, just as she felt herself about to fade away completely, she saw Maxim's forearm lower down over her lips, a long slit cut into it. She lifted her head up as much as she could and took it with her lips, drinking his blood. Despite the sickening taste of it, however, she could swear she felt her body experience another, smaller orgasm from the act. She continued to drink as much as she could, until she felt her body start to go numb, and her head fell back down to the bed.

"...Goodnight, Carmella," the schoolgirl heard Maxim and Tasha whisper together as she began to drift, her heartbeat slowing to a crawl as her skin paled rapidly. "Welcome to the new world..._Cammy_."

* * *

**Present Day...**

"...From that day forward, I cared for her as if she were my own child," Maxim explained, having finished his long story to Jack Hellzone. "I watched over her, saw her grow, saw her become more than what anyone could've hoped for. She had SO much potential...and you ended her, long before she could ever reach it. You took her from me, and now, I will see to it that she gets her revenge. I will see to it that she smiles again in Hell."

Jack frowned, his eyes cast downward. "...Y'know something, Maxie? You were right. I DO feel different, now that I know the whole story. I DO feel sympathy for her." Maxim blinked in surprise, not expecting to hear that, as Hellzone went on, his gaze fixed on the vampire once more. "For the first time in a long time, I feel sad as fuck... ... ...for Carmella."

Maxim's eyes narrowed. "...That wasn't her na-"

"It was the name of the teenager who never even got a chance to become an adult before you decided to turn her into one of you!" Jack roared. "And now you wanna stand there and try to earn sympathy points because she's dead?! Newsflash: She was dead WAY before I ever caved her skull in! If you really cared back then, you woulda set her up to live somewhere else, away from the town that made her feel like a monster! Instead...you made her a REAL one!"

Maxim grabbed hold of his coat and flung it off, no longer caring that they weren't all THAT far away from a large, open fire. "Humans...You will NEVER understand vampires! I'll pull you apart with my bare hands, and defecate in your every orifice!"

Jack barely managed to roll out of the way as Maxim leaped up and slammed his fist into the ground where he'd been standing. As the vampire pulled his bleeding hand back out from the earth, Jack reached into his pocket and fished out a grey, skull-like object. Pandora's Skull. He placed it down in front of his waist, after which it materialized eight more skulls that joined together as a belt.

"...**Henshin**," Jack muttered.

At this command, the skull on the front of the belt let out a cackling sound, orange light shining out of its empty eyes. The light encompassed Jack's entire body as it started to better resemble burning embers and black, smoke-like lines reached out around him as well. A flash of orange light surrounded him, and when it faded, Jack was now wearing a black bodysuit. The suit had orange, shimmering, flame-like patterns all around it. The fingertips of his gloves had sharp nails pointing out from them. He wore an orange helmet on his head, with black visors resembling evil-looking eyes and a demonic smile on the front. Black smoke vented out of his belt as the laughter came to an end.

"What a horrible night...to be fighting Jack Hellzone!" the Mad Toku Hero shouted, rushing Maxim.

Maxim likewise ran at Jack Hellzone, and the two both swung fists at one another, catching each other in the jaw. The visors of Jack's helmet shrunk a bit to resemble the expression of a man who currently had a fist in his face, mimicking his exact expression, before he let out a yell and shoved Maxim back a couple of steps. Hellzone then slapped a skull near the back of the belt, releasing orange light from it into his hand. Before Maxim could run in and punch him again, Jack managed to block it with the side of a long, jagged spear resembling a bolt of lightning. It sent out a blast of electricity into Maxim's body, sizzling him, but he grabbed ahold of the spear and swung it and Jack at once, hurling both across the ground and mere feet away from the blaze.

"Y'know, I've changed my mind," Maxim growled as he walked over to Jack, kicking his spear away and lifting him up in the air by his throat. "I won't kill you yet. First, I'm going to make you feel everything I made her feel that night, and then you can decide if I was truly caring for her or not."

Jack chuckled a bit, despite how much his throat was closing. "Hey, Maxie, you're adorable and all...but you're not my type!"

Maxim hissed angrily, raising a fist to slam straight through Jack Hellzone's helmet. Before he could, though, there was a flash of orange light beneath him, followed by a horrid, searing pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a second spear had been forced through his body, protruding out just above his tailbone. He let out a scream of pain as he released Jack, backing off as blood trickled down the wound.

Seeing his chance, Jack slapped the front skull of his belt with one hand while picking up the first spear in the other. Wild, wicked laughter echoed out from the belt as orange, flame-like light and black smoke poured out from its empty eyes and gathered into the tip of the spear. Gripping it tightly, Jack raised it above his head and threw it at Maxim, all the while the spear was coated in fire and electricity. The spear ran Maxim through his chest, the combined flames and voltage gathering in his body until he blew apart in a blast of both elements, sending scorched blood and organs across the ground.

Jack panted hard, standing in place. Eventually, he reached down and pulled Pandora's Skull from his waist, his orange and black costume fading away, as well as his spears. He just stood there, his back to the flames, gripping the instrument by which he killed vampires, demons, and evil-doers. So many. In truth, even when Maxim had described her earlier, he'd had a bit of trouble remembering Cammy's face, picking it out from the crowd of vampires he'd turned to ash.

"Can't stop now," Jack rationalized, pocketing the device. "Can't stop ever. Not when freaky motherfuckers are turning girls like Carmella into more of them."

And so, Jack walked away. He went back to his bike, put his helmet back on, and drove away. All the while, though, he wondered about the duality of humans turned into vampires, if maybe while Cammy was burning in Hell, Carmella had found peace somewhere a bit more kind to her. And while he would never, ever admit it, and brush off everything that had happened to him tonight with an inappropriate joke, and do his best to forget about this ordeal so he could move on with his job and his life, for one moment, he wished that, for once, he was right.


End file.
